Wagging tails and Fetching
by sculby563
Summary: Tony was supposed to be hit with the beam Loki had but, Hulk aka Bruce jumped in the way. Now there are 2 people with animal features. How will Bruce and Tony handle this? How will clint deal with his crush being this way? Can fury take any more Alien bullshit? This is BOY/BOY(meaning slash and romance) The SEQEUL to EARS SCRATCHED AND CATNIP, read that first or get confused.
1. Dog ears and whimpering

Heres the first chapter of the long waited sequel to Ears scratched and catnip. Ive have never done a Bruce and Clint (boyxboy) pairing so any help/ideas are welcomed. Again this is the first chapter, i am almost done with It aStarted with a let(danny phantom) So once letter is done i will work on this one. Thank you everyone who's been patient, really appreciative for that.

"BRUCE!" Hawkeye yelled as he made his way to the ground.

The rest of the team gathered round, waiting for the dust to settle. Hawkeye carefully climbed down, landing gently next to Bruce. Kneeling down, gently shook him.

"B-Bruce? S-s-sweetie, c-c-come on. Wake up." Hawkeye trembled, tears threatening to spill. Gathering the fallen Dr. he cradled the man.

"Hawkeye, bring him up. We can assess the damages better, ok?" Nat yelled, seeing how scared he was.

"Do not worry, eye of hawk! My brother will pay dearly." Thor vowed.

"Nggnn...Wha..where..." Bruce began waking yp.

"Bruce!" Clint cried out, jostling him.

"Ow. Clint, not so loud," Bruce cupped his ears, or at least tried,"Wha...hoooooow..." Bruce howled, clamping his hand over his mouth.

"Guys, you heard that, right? The howling?"Tony asked, confusion written over his face.

"Why do i have floppy ears!?" Bruce jumped up, swaying slightly.

"B-Bruce, calm down..." Clint tried calming the stressed man out.

"Calm down? Calm down! I find out I have floppy ears and you want...th-that feels good...Stop that... Wait, whats that thumping soun...I have a tail! What the hell!" Bruce fell to his knees, breathing coming in fast wheezing.

"Cap'! Get your spangle ass down here!" Clint yell trying to calm Brice down as he pulled the man into a hug.

"What's...o for the love of god. Loki has gone to far! Thor your brother is so dead!" Steve yelled, punching the wall,"Let's get you out, Bruce." Steve knelt in front of him.

Getting out, they were surrounded by medical personnel. Yelling out orders, ignoring Bruce's cries for Clint. Wheeling him away, Clint yelled making everyone stop and look at him.

"Stop scaring him! Look, I'm going with you! Get over it, he is freaking out and that's not good for his health!" Clint stepped next to the gurney and walked with a slightly calmer Bruce.

"Does he have..." Tony began to ask.

"Yes, he's like you only with Dog ears. More like a lab, a chocolate lab." Nat began walking to heli carrier.

"Fuck! Anyone else wanting to join the neko club?" Tony yelled, running to catch up.

Getting aboard the aircraft, Tony yelped as he was snagged round the waist and pulled into an empty room.

"Gahhh...cap, the hel...oooo.." Tony begins to yell but, moaned when Steve rubbed one of the six nipples along his stomach.

"Thought you were going to get hit." Steve mumbled, nibbling on an earlobe.

"Nhaa..n-not here...god..." Tony panted, putting his hands on the wall in front of him.

Clint sat on the bed with a lap full of Bruce. Clinging to him, not understanding what's going on or why people are poking and prodding him.

"Shhhh, it's okay, Bruce. Calm down." Clint rubbing the dog ears.

"Wh-what happened?" Bruce asked, calming a bit down.

"You were hit with a blast from Loki. I'm guessing it wasn't meant for you but, for Tony instead. Don't ever do that again! I-I thought I lost you." Clint pulled Bruce closer and nuzzled his hair.


	2. Home

Authors Note: Sorry for the long update….This is the first Bruce/ Clint slash Ive written..trying to make sure i keep 'em in character..Once this story is done I will do the sequel for my other Story, Caged heart. This will be a slow update story, ideas on how to keep these chars in character let me know..

Bruce snuggled into Clint, whimpering.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here." trying to reassure Bruce.

"I don't like this...not being in control." Bruce trying to wrap his head round this situation.

"Bruce, it will be okay. We'll get you out and home soon, okay?" Trying to sooth him, only getting a nod.

"Let's get Bruce out of here, so we can continue this." Steve stroked Tony's cock and nibbling his ear.

"Gah...nghaaaa..." He bit his knuckles to muffle the noise.

"That sounds like a yes to me." Steve licked Tony's neck.

"When can I go home?" Bruce asked, the nurse who was getting his vitals.

"Soon...maybe." The nurse replied, getting out, as Bruce growled at him.

"Bruce, calm down..." Clint tried.

"Calm down? Calm down! I have Dog ears! And a DOG tail! How can I calm down!" Bruce was getting up set, his skin slightly green.

Clint thinking fast, pulled Bruce's face towards his and smashed their lips together. Clint rubbed Bruce's arms gently. Feeling the other man shudder, smirked. Moving his lips, he nipped and sucked on Bruce's neck. Hearing a moan, lost in trying to calm Bruce, didn't notice Fury cough.

"What the hell is going on!?" Fury bellowed, causing both to jump and Clint land on the floor.

"Well, I was trying to calm Bruce down." Clint got up off the floor, blushing deeply.

"Are you sure that's all you were doing?" Fury crossed his arms over his chest.

"S-sir, when can I get out of here?" Bruce tried to calm down, his inner dog wanting to protect Clint.

"Right now, Mr. Banner." Dr. Rite came in.

"Really?" Bruce asked, tail wagging.

"Yes, let's get you a wheel chair after you sign these forms." He chuckled at the patient.

"Finally!" Bruce was eager to leave.

They got the forms signed, the wheel chair and made there way to the copter.

"Where are Tony and Steve... Never mind, I don't want to know." Clint asked, then shaking his head.

"You don't want to know what, bird brain?" Tony said coming behind them.

"And where the hell were you two?" Fury yelled, causing Tony to hide behind Steve.

"Well sir, I wanted Tony to get checked over." Steve came up with a story.

"Ok, Rogers? When when trying to lie, make it more believable. Mr. stark cover that hickey up in your neck. Dismissed." Fury left, his coat making a big arc when he walked.

"Let's go, you Rogers are in the dog house!" Tony hissed.

"The dog house? Really?" Clint asked, waiting for Tony to react.

"Shut it!" Tony hissed, tail puffed out and stalked away.

He heard chuckling behind him and the sound of wheels squeaking. They boarding their ride Natasha, Collins and Thor.

"Finally, what took you guy so long?" Natasha said, playing solitaire.

"Nothing," Tony took a seat near the back window,"Can we please get going?" Tony curled up next to the window.

"Ahh, it's good to see you, Bruce." Collins waved, looking up from his book.

"Aye, Tis great your up. I apologize for my brothers tricks." Thor apologized.

"No need, it's your brother who should apologize for what he did. Not you. Can we please go home?" Bruce asked, sitting in the middle.

They all sat down, it was eerily quiet. Tony still pissed that hickeys were left. He fell asleep, Steve guided Tony's head to his shoulder. He rubbed the cat ears, earning a purr and the man to snuggle closer. Clint held Bruce, who whimpered. He soothed him with comforting words. Natasha challenged Collins to a game of Speed and Thor was snoring, as they waited to get home.


	3. Landing and the morning after

Their ride landed, Steve picked Tony up and chuckled as Tony snuggled closer to him. Clint needed help get Bruce to Clint's room, which Thor offered. Getting Bruce into bed was easier, he snuggled into Clint's bed. Clint laid on top of the covers and slept, guarding Bruce.

Steve carried Tony to Steve's room. He set Tony down, who laid on his back. His shirt riding up showing his stomach and two of his six nipples. Steve straddled the tired neko,and pushed the shirt up trapping Tony's arms within the shirt. Steve bent down and suckled one of the two nipples, tweaking the other. He smirked as he heard a moan come from the man below him. Kissing his way up, nipping and licking. Sliding his hand up Tony's sides, towards his armpits and earn a laugh/ moan.

"Ahhh..." Tony moaned as Steve kissed under his jaw and rubbing a nipple, while rubbing the bulge Tony sported.

"Awake I see?" Steve looked at the flushed, disheveled and sleepy neko.

"Wha...ooohhh..." Tony tried to asked but arched when Steve rubbed and scratched at the bulged.

"Glad your awake...Let's continue." Steve nipped at To us bottom lip, rubbing the leaking bulge

Meanwhile Clint woke up, hearing small whimpering and whining. He pulled Bruce closer, who rolled over burying his head into Clint's side. Clint clicked a light on, making sure it wasn't to bright and read Skullduggery with reading glasses . Bruce woke up, hearing a low snore above him. Gently wiggling out, he saw Clint's head back, drool coming out the side if his chin,a book resting I his lap and glasses that sat crooked.

"Jarvis what happened?" Bruce got up, and maneuvered Clint into a better position.

"Well sir, Mr. Barton with the help of Thor got you in to Mr. Barton's room. He let you sleep under the covers and Mr. Barton slept on top, about midnight you were making noises and he woke up. He pulled you closer, switched on a light and read, while running his fingers through your hair." Jarvis replied.

"What? Why would he..." Bruce tried to rake his brain,"I need coffee, let me know when Clint wakes up." Bruce went to get coffee but, make a side trip to his room for pants.

Entering the kitchen he saw Steve making a buffet, pancakes, waffles, chopped fruit, eggs and other breakfast items. Natasha was sipping on coffe, Collins reading the paper while drinking tea and Thor glaring at the roster that refuses to give him the tart of pop.

"Give me my tart of pop, you vile thing. I demand my strawberry frosted pastry!" he bellowed, while getting pelted with said pastry ," Ha ha! I win, glorious!"

" Thor! Keep it down! Others are still asleep!" Collins rolled up his newspaper and bopped Thor.

"Morning." Bruce said, grabbing a cup for coffee and say down sipping said coffee.

"Feeling better, Dr. Banner?" Collins asked, flipping a page of the paper.

"Yea.. Peachy.. I have ears and a tail!" Bruce voiced, annoyed.

"Pancakes are ready. Jarvis will you kindly wake up Clint, while I wake Tony?" Steve dried his hands and went to wake up Tony.

"Who wants to bet, Stark is still annoyed with Rogers?" Natasha smirked, pouring more coffee into her cup.

"I'll take that bet. What's the washer?" Collins set the paper down.

"Loser does the dishes and has to buy Thors pop tarts for week." Nata put creamer in.

"I'll bet Tony won't be mad and I'll se your Wagner and raise you being Steve's sparring partner for a week. Any more takers?" Bruce piped in.

"I agree with Ms. Widow of Black." Thor popped another pop tart in his mouth.

"I'll be on your side, Bruce." Collins grabbed a plate and scooped some food.

"Now we wait and see for the out come." Bruce munched on some bacon.

Clint rolled over, felling the space had gone cold. Bolting up looked around the room.

"Bruce? Bruce!" He jumped up and falling on his face because he was tangled in the sheets.

"Mr. Barton, Dr. Banner is in the kitchen.

"Good. God, I swear he's gonna give me a heart attack." He deranged himself and made his way to the kitchen."Wait for what? Morning." Clint walked in, scratching his head.

"Wait to see who loses." Thor inhaled his plate of food.

"Ok." Clint grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee, sitting next to Bruce.

"Morning." Bruce kissed the archers head and felt the man snuggle into his side.

Sorry fro late upload... FF is being stupid and taking forever to load when I try to upload a new chapter...So i copied and pasted this chapter


	4. Sensitive

Authros note: Sorry for the delay. this chapter got lost and to rewrite it. Im working on the next one. Hopefully this one will have a good make out session with Banner and Clint.

Steve made his way to his room where he left a blissed out and Sleeping Tony. Opening the door he saw Tony's arms still trapped in the shirt and a damp spot in front of his pants. Leering he went to the bathroom and got a washcloth. Going over to the bed, he tugged on Tony's pants and underwear. Leaving a naked Tony on the bed, he began to clean him.

"Ngggnnn…" Tony whimpered, still sensitive.

"Tony?" Steve stopped, looking down still seeing Tony asleep.

"N-nooo…." Tony tried to curl away from the tortuous touch.

"No, Tony. You need to be cleaned." Steve got Tony back on to his back and straddled the man.

"S-steve…whaa..hnggg.." Tony tired asking but, whimpered.

"Yes, Tony? I wouldn't be a very good cat owner, if i didn't clean you up," Steve stroked Tony's cock earning a mewl and hip thrust,"Some one wants to play." Steve leaned down, taking Ton'y mouth in his and plunged his tongue, stroking Tony's tongue.

Steve nipped at Tony's jaw, grabbing the tail he guided it over Tony's nipple. He heard a low moan, which made the older man smirk.

"St-steve…please….n-ned to cum…" Ton'y whimpered, trying to bring his trapped arms down but, Steve grabbed them and pushed them back above Tony's head.

"Keep them there or else." Steve nipped at Tony's ear.

"How long does it take…You know what I don't want to know." Clint stopped and sipped his coffee.

"Im heading to the gym." Natasha got up and walked out.

"Ill be in the living room." Coulson got up leaving Thor, Bruce and Clint.

"I shall go forth and spar with Lady Widow of Black."

"I'm staying here." Clint snuggled closer to Bruce.

"As much as I would love to snuggle, Im going to see if there is some non-magical way of reversing this." Bruce got up, causing Clint to fall.

"That wasn't nice." Clint pouted.

"Sorry…" Bruce's lip quivered and ran to his room.

"Wait…Damn it, I was joking." Clint raced after the Doctor and knocked on his door,"Bruce, please open the door…"

"Go away!" Bruce's voice muffled through the door.

"Jarvis, please open the door. I need to talk to Banner." Clint asked the AI.

"I would advice you, Mr. Barton, comply with Dr. Banner's wishes." Jarvis replied.

"Jarvis.." Clint tried to reason with Jarvis.

"Clint, please go." Bruce's voice cracked.

"O-okay, Bruce, I really was kidding. Im sorry." Clint walked away, head down and shoulders slumped.

Bruce curled into a ball under his blankets.*Clint was only joking. Why would I get upset over

it?* Bruce threw the blankets off and paced. Determined to get answers.

Clint slunk to his room. Flopping on the bed, he rolled over and stared at the ceiling. Going through what could have made Bruce bolt and cry,maybe?

*Why would he cry? I was kidding. Maybe it has something to do with his dog side?*"Gahhhhhhh!" Clint yelled trying to wrap his head around this whole cluster fuck of a magical mess,"When I see Loki again, Im so kicking his ass." Barton got up and punched the wall,"Owwwwww!" He bellowed.


	5. Clint and his pup

Bruce raced to the door, yanking it opened and ran towards Clint.

"What's wrong?" Bruce touched Clint's shoulder.

"Gahhh! Bruce, shit man. Don't scare me. I hurt my hand, I punched the wall." He cradled his hand.

"Let me see it," Bruce gently looked the hand,"It's not broken. It will be swollen, that means no using your bow for at least a week." He gently tugged Clint along to the kitchen, pushing him gently into a nearby chair and went to get some ice.

"Bruce, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I was only kidding." Clint watched Bruce putter around, wrapping the ice in a towel.

"I-l know, I don't know why I was emotional about it." Bruce handed him the ice pack, sitting next to him.

"It could be because of what recently happened." Clint ran his good hand through Bruce's hair,"let's take this to my room. By that I mean to sleep." He stood up and grabbed Bruce's hand.

Getting to bed both stripped down to there boxers. Clint wrapped his arms round Bruce, scratching his dog ears. He heard a thumping sound.

"Bruce, is that your tail?" Clint smirked feeling Bruce still.

"Sh-shut up." Bruce blushed, hiding his face in Clint's chest.

"It's cute, pup." Clint snickered.

"What!?" Bruce bolted up, trying but failing to glare at him.

Clint grabbed Bruce's arms and rolled over, Clint on top and Bruce on bottom.

"Hey, I- I thought you said we were going to sleep?" Bruce blushed, liked the felling of the shorter male on top.

"You seem to enjoy this. You do want this? Me kissing you, you liked it?" Clint waiting for the go ahead.

"Y-yes." Bruce's blush depend.

"Good," Clint rolled his hips down, earning a little howl from Bruce,"Like that?" Clint nipped at his jaw.

"C-Clint..." Bruce panted, his member aching for some action.

"Don't worry, pup. I'll take care of you. Keep those hands there," Clint placed Bruce's hands above his head, "I'll give you a bone." Clint sucked on Bruce's Adam's apple.

"Ooh... Please..." Bruce arched, fisting his hand into the bars of the head board.

"Please what, pup?" Clint leaned back and looked at Bruce.

Lemon

Bruce's face flushed red, little beads of sweat on his fore head and judging by the rod that's bumping against him Bruce was enjoying this. Leaning down, licked a nipple and blew on it. Bruce yelped and arched into the biting. Clint gently pulled on it, feeling Bruce wither below, he moved down. Peeling the boxers down, noticed precum at the tip.

"Seems someone enjoys this." Clint swiped the mushroom like head with his tongue.

Bruce howled, arching and spouting nonsense. Wanting to touch Clint but, settled for the torturous pleasure. Clint engulfed the length, sucking and lapping. Bruce slowly moved his hips but, whimpered when Clint put his hand on his hip. Pulling off, he leered at Bruce.

"Who was a good pup?" Clint asked, leaning over and grabs the lube from the top drawer.

"M-me..." Bruce moaned as, he felt a lubed finger enter him.

"That's my pup. Let's get you prepared so I can give you your treat." Clint twisted and pulled looking for that bundle of nerves.

"Gaaahh... What was that?" Bruce yelped.

"That pup, was your prostate." Clint said stretching and wiggling three fingers.

Clint lubed his cock, grabbing Bruce's legs putting them over his shoulders. Thrusting in, he heard a pleasurable groan. Grunting he leaned forward, his cock going deeper. He grabbed Bruce's hands and enter twining their fingers. Hips jerking forward, feeling that pleasure building tried to get Bruce to cum first. Feeling Bruce clamp around him, Clint filled his pup up. Bruce feeling the warm liquid slosh into him, moaned and arched, spilling his own seed with a pleasurable moan. Waiting for the shuddering to stop, Clint slowly pulled out. Chuckling as he heard a whine, he got up to grab a towel to clean both of them. Tossing it in a random corner, he maneuvered Bruce so his head was on Clint's chest.

"That felt good." Bruce mumbled.

"Good pup. Now let's sleep." Clint kissed Bruce's fore head.


	6. Good times and Hissing

Tony whimpered as Steve nip and sucked his way down Tony's body. Putting his hands on Tony's hips, stopping the Neko from bucking. Licking the underside of the shaft, while rolling Tony's sack, he heard incoherent mumbling. Grinning, he gently scraped a nail over the sack hearing a loud mewling. Engulfing the red mushroom head, scraped a nail again on the sack. He was waiting for his prize, feeling the slight bitter taste sucked on the shaft and lightly dragging a nail on the sack. He felt Tony tense up and he killed him till he was a boneless mess. Pulling gently off, looking down at the sweaty mess he made and grinned.  
"E-evil..." Tony panted out, trying to open his eyes.  
"You enjoyed it. So am I out of the cat house?" Steve smirked, seeing Tony trying to glare.  
"Yes." Tony mumbled as Steve cleaned Tony and got under the covers.  
"Okay, my little sex kitten let's sleep." Steve gathered the man in his arms and on top of his chest.  
In the morning 4 makes stumbled out of their rooms into the kitchen. Natasha and Coulson were drinking coffee, both looked up and saw the two of the four males debauched.  
"Seems someone got lucky." Coulson smirked, seeing Bruce and Tony blush.  
"Had to get ear plugs to drown out the howling and screaming I heard." She added, casually looking up from her coffee.  
"Where's Thor?" Steve wanting to deflect, wrapping an arm around Tony's waist pulling him closer.  
"Looking for Loki." Nat replied, smirking at how Steve deflected.  
In Asgard, Thor was in hot pursuit of Loki.  
"Brother! I need to talk to you! You must reverse the spells!" Thor shouted.  
"Now, why in all the seven realms would I do that?" Loki spat, conjuring roots to try and hold Thor.  
"Brother! This madness... Geyack." Thor felt a tight jerk around his throat.  
"Madness? You think what I'm doing is madness?! No dear brother, you have no idea of what true madness even is!" Loki stalked up Thor, who was trying to scratch at the limb around his throat.  
"Re-release me!" Thor choked out.  
"No, dear brother. What true madness is, is being treated lower than dirt! Always being compared to you! Never good enough! The one person who truly loved me for me is dead! Don't Thor!" Loki smacked Thor's cheek.  
"That's not true! I love you, brother!" Thor tried explaining but, air circulation got a little tighter.  
"Stop lying! I wanted you and your friends," Loki spat the words friends," to feel what it's like to lose control and can't do anything to change it!" Loki shouted, spittle flying on to Thor's face.  
Loki having enough of this game released Thor. Thor coughed and gulped in air, rubbing his sore throat.  
"Mark my words, dear brother. Things are about to get worse." Loki vanished in a whirl wind of green and gold smoke.  
"Coffee?" Tony slinked away to get a cup of coffee.  
"I don't think that would be wise, sir." Jarvis spoke.  
"I want coffee." Tony replied grabbing a mug but, squeaked when grabbed around the middle.  
"Listen to Jarvis. Have some milk or something." Steve sat a glaring Tony down.  
"What? No, I need my coffee." Tony tried getting up again.  
"Tony, we don't know what kind if affect it'll dobro your body." Bruce spoke, jumping back when Tony hissed.  
"Oh god, Bruce I'm so sorry." Tony jumped up and ran off.  
"D-did he just hiss?" Clint said, not believing Tony hissed at Bruce


	7. Trying to gain some control

" I think so. I'll be right back." Steve got up and ran after the neko.  
"What the hell? Why did I hiss!?" Tony paced back and forth, tailing lashing side to side and ears flat.  
"Tony? Can I come in?" Steve knocked.  
"Go 'way." Tony said not wanting to hurt anyone else.  
"Tony, talk to me." Steve said.  
"No." Tony scrambled to hide under the bed.  
Steve came in, thanks to Jarvis. Steve looked around, trying to figure out where Tony could hide. Looking in the closet and bathroom, he eyed the bed. Getting on his knees, looked under the bed, hearing a growl and then a gasp.  
" Tony, come on out." Steve looked at him.  
"No. Steve just leave. I don't want... I." Tony tried explaining but, started crying.  
"Tony, sweetie, please come out," Steve coaxed him out, hitting the floor while having his arms full of a distressed neko,"Hey, it's okay. Calm down. Bruce isn't mad." Steve continued to try and sooth him.  
"Y-yes he is. I hissed at him. Hissed! Then I growled at you... Oh god Steve I'm so sorry." Tony tried wiggling out.  
"Tony, it's fine. No harm done." He sat up, rearranged Tony, so he had his head on Stevens shoulder.  
He rubbed Tony's back, trying to calm him down.  
Back in the kitchen, Natasha, Coulson, Bruce and Clint all were trying to figure out why Tony hissed.  
"Well, maybe since you and Tony are different species and those two species hate each other..." Clint started waiting for the others to get.  
"If that were the case, Tony would have hissed when Bruce was on the helicarrier." Coulson stated.  
"Also, if the cat and dog were brought up together at a young age then, they would be friends." Natasha, added.  
"I just hope he's okay." Bruce added, really wanting to comfort Tony.  
Steve stayed with Tony, who whimpered. Tony was trying to make sense of the whole hissing.  
"Shhh... It's okay. Bruce isn't holding this against you..." Steve tried calming down the scared man.  
"B-but, I hissed! I've never done that before!" Tony rubbed his hand over his face.  
"I'm going to go see if Tony's alright." Bruce left the room before any one could object.  
"Tony I think the reason you hissed is because your stressed. Stressed over what happened to Bruce, you wanting to fix it and trying to find Loki. All while trying to gain some control over your life." Steve petted Tony's ears, noticing the light purring and nuzzling.  
"T-Tony, can I come in?" Bruce knocked lightly.  
"B-Bruce?" Tony slurred.  
"Tony!" Bruce open the the door to find Steve holding Tony, and Tony nuzzling Steve's hand,"Thank god. I thought you fell or something." Bruce held a hand to his chest.  
"Bruce... I-I-im sorry... I don't know why..." Tony tried to put in to words how he felt.  
"Hey, Tony it's okay. I know you didn't mean to. I think it's because your stressed." Bruce leaned against the door frame.  
"See, told you." Steve rubbed Tony's back.  
"Well, I'll leave you two alone." Bruce started but, stopped when he heard Tony's voice.  
"We... We're science bros still?" Tony looked at Bruce, ears down and wringing his tail gently.  
"Oh, Tony of course. Hey, we're family, a crazy family but, family." Bruce smiled seeing Tony's mood change slightly.  
"Thank you." Tony smiled, wiggling out of Steve's hold and hugging Bruce, who's tail began to wag.  
Both turning to hearing a click go off. Both jumped, Tony glared at Steve and Bruce blushed leaving the room quickly.  
"Steve! Delete that picture now." Tony puffed up, only to get a flash.  
Pouncing Tony tried to grab for the camera. He grabbed the camera but, Steve wiggled his fingers on Tony's sides.  
"Gaahh... St-steeheheheve.." Tony shrieked trying to wiggle away.  
"All you have to do is let the camera go." Steve kept wiggling his fingers.  
"Nohohoho.." Tony tried arching away but,that gave Steve room to slide his fingers to Tony's back.  
Steve moved his hand from Tony's back to his hips dug. Steve dug his thumbs in the hollows of the hip bone. Tony tried rolling away but, Steve graves both wrists. He kept attacking the hips while trying to grab the camera. Getting an evil idea, slid his hand towards the slight bulge Tony was sporting. Palming it, he scratched his fingers over it.  
"Ngggg.. St-Steve..." Tony thrust his hips.  
"Return the camera and as a reward you'll get more if this." Steve leered down, as he stroked and tugged at the cock.  
*Must... Delete..." Tony tried thinking, he couldn't concentrate on anything else but the pleasure.  
Steve saw Tony trying to fight and delete the photo. Moving his hand farther rolled Tony's balls in his hand. He heard a soft thunk, smirking pulled the cock free and rubbed the mushroom head. Hearing Tony mewl, he put his nail in the slit and felt the man shudder through his orgasm.  
"Now, was that so hard?" Steve looked at Tony and licked his hand clean.  
"Delete.. Tha... Pi..." Tony tried glaring, instead fell asleep.  
*At least he's sleeping.* Steve chuckled, getting up and cleaning the sleeping heading down to get food.


	8. Loki appears

Bruce headed back out towards the kitchen. As soon as he entered the space, he was bombarded with questions.  
"How'd it go?"  
"Is he okay?"  
"Did he hiss again?"  
"Everyone he is fine. I think this whole situation has really messed with him. I think he's stressed, with trying to get me back to normal or as normal as can be. All while trying to locate Loki and keep up a normal facade. If we just leave him alone with Steve he will be fine." Bruce replied grabbing a mug of coffee and heading towards the lab.  
Thor lay on the ground, he pounded his fist. The frustration eating away at him.  
"Why dear brother? Why must you be so stubborn and hurt the ones I love?" Thor got up and left, heading to Midgard.  
Entering the living room, collapsing on the couch he set Mjolnir on the ground.  
"Hey Thor, everything okay?" Clint came into the room to watch tv.  
"Nay, eye of hawk. My brother says things will get worse. I fear if we don't defeat him then nothing will be safe." Thor rubbed his hand over his face.  
Steve came out of Tony's room to get food. He over heard what Clint and Thor were saying.  
*When I get my hands on Loki, I swear it won't be aces!* Steve thought, punching a wall.  
"Steve what the hell man!?" Clint yelled, as he looked at Steve.  
"Yes captain, what has angered you so?" Thor asked wondering where Stevens anger came from.  
"I just want things to go back to normal, or in this case where no one has animal appendages." Steve groaned putting his hand under the faucet.  
"My brother was not helpful. He..."Thor began but, stopped when he looked at Steve.  
" I heard. When Loki rears his ugly head, things aren't going to be aces." Steve growled.  
Bruce sipped on the coffee, while looking at the schematics of the newest arrow for Clint. A net arrow, able to track with heat sensory and target lock. Not sensing a presence behind him till the hairs on his neck stood up and whirled around. Growling, trying to contain hulk within.  
"Awww, is the puppy not happy to see his master?" Loki sneered, dusting off imaginary lint off his shoulder.  
"Turn us back!" Bruce yelled, green beginning to tinge his skin.  
"And prey tell why would I do that, beast?" Loki demanded.  
"Haven't you cause enough damage?!" Bruce roared, his tail lashing from side to side.  
"This I say is an improvement. Now, where is tony kitty? Tell me and I'll give you a bone, hmmmm?" Loki mocked.  
"Sirs, Loki in the lab with Dr. Banner. Jarvis told the three in the kitchen.  
"Jarvis get Natasha and Tony," Steve yelled going to grab his shield with the others assembled.  
Sneaking down the rest of the team, stood by the door out of sight.  
"Why prey tell would I do that?" Bruce threw back, deeply breathing.  
"This has begun to be boring. Tell me where Tony kitty is or else!" Loki swiped his staff over the table, spilling coffee, papers and pens all over the floor.  
"What the fuck do you want, reindeer games?" Tony stepped out in his suit.  
"Ahh, my two best creations. You just made it that much easier to do more damage." Loki was getting to throw another spell.  
"I don't think so!" Bruce yelled transforming into the hulk.  
He roared, spite flying. He grabbed the God of mischief and waved him around like a ragdoll. The other avengers got into the fray. Thor called the power of lighting. He sent Loki through a wall, the others following him. Steve threw his shield, clipping Loki in the arm. Clint shock arrows, Natasha shooting and Tony firing his repulsors, while Loki tried dodging. A bright light blasted everyone back.  
"Enough!" Loki got up, pointing his staff at the two hybrids,"Say good bye to two of your teammates, dear brother!" Loki laughed.  
"I don't think so!" Clint yelled firing a prototype of the net arrow.  
"Gaaaaahhhhh!" Loki yelled as the shocks raked over his body, falling out the sky.


	9. No dice

Loki landed hard, he got to one knee and panting,"Mark my words, avengers. You shall regret messing with a God!" Loki poofed out with smoke of green and gold.  
"Fuck!" Tony yelled throwing his helmet, angry that they were close into getting the cure.  
"Bruce, calm down. Come on big guy." Clint ran over to Hulk, his hand up in a non threatening way. The hulk looked like cujo, just a lot less bloody.  
"Stupid God hurt hulk and tin man. Want to help." Hulk replied, trying to calm down.  
"We almost had him. We'll get him. Can Bruce come back?" Clint soothingly asked while rubbing an ear.  
Hulk nodded as he shrunk to Bruce. Who swayed, holding his pants up. Clint grabbed onto him, steading him. Steve ran over to Tony, who kicking at rocks and muttering.  
"Hey, it's okay..." Steve began but stopped when Tony lashed out.  
"No! It's no okay! We almost had him! We could have gotten Bruce back to normal!" Tony yelled.  
"Wait, don't you mean both of you?" Clint asked, hearing the yelling.  
"I'm already screwed up. Bruce doesn't need to be brought into it." Tony replied.  
Bruce heard enough, he staggered towards Tony. He punched Tony, who fell on the ground gently touching where Bruce hit.

"Bruce!" Natasha yelled standing in between the two men.

"Loki screwed with you too, Tony! Stop trying to protect everyone! Let others help you!" Bruce yelled.  
"Bruce, calm down. I think we all need to relax." Steve said Trying to defuse the situation.  
"I'll be in the lab." Tony took off, to the safety of his lab.  
"Let's all just relax. That's an order." Steve called out, going after Tony.  
Tony paced around his lab, in his white shirt and sweat pants. The iron suit all packed away in its case. Assessing the damage, wires crackled, floor held dents and cracks. He faintly heard some beeping, looking around he saw Dum-me. He saw the arm, rubble had buried the bot.  
"Dum-E!" Tony ran over, trying to get the heavier pieces off, causing concrete, wires and metal rods to scrape across his fingers.  
"Tony, what..." Steve began to ask but, was cut off with a glare.  
"Either get your star bangle ass over and help or leave!" Tony hissed, not caring he hissed.  
Steve jumped into action, helping clear away the ruble. He could feel the tension rolling off Tony.  
"I am going to kill him!" Tony growled, feeling Dum-E's arm,"I'll have to repair some minor damages." He assessed the bot, finding dents, some wiring hanging and the wheels dented.  
"Let's get Dum-E and you somewhere safe." Steve tried to calm Tony down.  
Tony mumbled, letting Steve help drag Dum-E to a safe spot.  
"Jarvis? What's the damage?" Tony asked, gathering tools.  
"Well Sir, the damage seems to becoming from where you are." Jarvis replied.  
"The others?" Tony asked, hammering out some dents.  
"Tony, let me look at your jaw." Steve gently put his hands on his shoulders.  
"No, I need to fix Dim-E." Tony shrugged, trying trying to fix the bot and keep his emotions in check.  
"Tony! You will let me look at your jaw. You'll then ice it, relax and then come back down to fix your workspace." Steve hauled Tony over his shoulder.  
"Steve! Put me dow-ahh.." Tony attempted to yell but, turned in to a low purr and a pile of goo on Steve's shoulders  
*Gets you every time.* Steve smirked, rubbing Tony's tail.


	10. Relaxing

Steve brought Tony to the kitchen, the others were seated. Clint and Bruce cuddled next to each other. Nat and Coulson sipping on coffee, and Thor sullying ate pop tarts.  
"Oh god, Tony!" Bruce jumped rushing over to him and checked his jaw,"I-i am so sorry... I-I.." Bruce's ears and tail drooped down.  
"Brucie bear, it's ok. No harm..." Tony was cut off.  
"No harm! Tony I hit you!" Bruce shouted, feel really guilty about what transpired.  
"That's why I dragged him up stairs after getting Dum-E out from under the ruble..." Steve came over handing Tony the ice pack.  
"Oh shit, how's the lab?" Clint ask, staring at the bruise forming.  
"I got Dum-E out, the others were safe. A hole in the wall... Which I need to repair the damage to the lab." He glared at Steve.  
"Stop glaring or you won't like the results." Steve said standing behind Tony.  
"Ooooh, I'm so scared of the big bad capsicle." Tony mocked.  
"Tony, you might want to run." Bruce went back to Clint and out the way.  
"Why?" Tony asked suspiciously, ears swiveling.  
"Just run." Clint said, trying to hide a smirk.  
Steve dug his fingers into Tony's sides earning a manly yelp. Tony flailed about, while his teammates looked on. Tony fell out the chair and ran.  
"Don't even think about going to your lab," Steve yelled, walking after him,"Jarvis lock Tony out, please? He need to relax. We all need to relax." Steve called out walking after Tony with a smirk. Tony ran hiding under the bed.  
*I will kill Steve. Banning me from fixing my lab, fixing Dum-E.* He grumbled then yelped, being dragged from under the bed.  
"There's my Tony kitty." Steve smirked, seeing Tony covered in dust.  
"Really? Tony kitty? I'm gonna kill Clint!" He tried getting out from Steve.  
"I hope Steve goes easy on Tony." Bruce said cuddled next to Clint.  
"I wouldn't worry about Tony, pup. I'd worry about you." Clint pinned Bruce, his hands pinning the Inu below him.  
"W-what are... Ohhh." Bruce started to ask but, gave a low moan.  
"Doing what the good cap said... Relaxing." Clint nudged his leg towards Bruce's bulge.  
"I-I donhohohoo... Think that he... Ngnnn..." Bruce arched, when Clint nipped his throat.  
"Just relax. Let me take care of everything." Clint sucked at Bruce's Adam's apple.  
Bruce laid there and took whatever Clint gave. Clint felt Bruce relax, quickly grabbing some silk ties he had in his night stand and quickly tied both Bruce's wrists to the head board.  
"Clint.. Wh-what are you doing?" Bruce tugged at the bonds.  
"You'll see." Clint looked at Bruce's chest.  
He saw it was heaving, he skimmed his fingers over Bruce's chest and down his sides. He heard a little laugh. Intrigued he did it again, he heard the same thing.  
"Bruce, is there something you to tell me?" Clint leaned back, folding his arm over his.  
"N-not really." Bruce blushed, he turned his head into his arm.  
"Oh, Bruce. You know it's bad to lie to an assassin, we know all about torture." He leaned down, nibbling on Bruce's earlobe.  
Leaning back, he lightly dragged his fingers down the bound arms. Hearing light laughing, he ended his journey to the armpits. Digging into them he heard a gasp and muffled laugh. Enjoying this he continued for a while. Getting an idea grab the tube of lube, gathering some on both his hands attacked Bruce's armpits.  
"Clint! Thhahaha... That's not whahahat is used for!" Bruce laughed, legs flailing behind the archer, he felt Clints fingers glide into the hollows of his arms pits.  
Clint looked at the flushed looking Bruce. Bring his hands across the scientists chest, settling on his nipples; Clint tugged, twisted and scratched them. Hearing Bruce moan and feel him whither beneath him. Moving down so he sat on Bruce's knees, he saw a tent form. Grinning evilly at Bruce, who shook his head no.  
"Cl-Clint, don't. Come on haven't I suffered enough?" Bruce whined.  
Clint gently scratched the bulge. It was enough for Bruce to gasp.  
Clint scratched it again, his other hand rolling Bruce's sack. Hearing gasps and moaning, he tugged the pants and boxers off. Seeing the erection spring free, with some precum on the head. Clint bent down suckling on the head, Bruce howled.  
"Cl-Clint, pl-please... Need you.." Bruce whimpered, as Clint scratched under the head of Bruce's cock.  
"You have me." Clint asked innocently.  
"Clint! Fuck me! Damn it!" Bruce growled.  
"Naughty pup, using bad language." Clint slicked his finger and gently pushed in.  
"Nghaa..." Bruce whimpered, his ears lay flat against his head.  
Pushing his finger in a few times, he heard panting and begging. Once he was able to get three in, he slicked his cock up. Pushing in, he waited for Bruce to adjust. Getting a roll of hips he began to thrust. Feeling a bit mischievous he gently ran his fingers up and down Bruce's shaft. Hearing giggling and feeling muscles clench had a little more fun. Bruce was tugging, wiggling and bucking. Feeling a warmth pool in his groin, he moaned. Clint looked at the flushed and debauched face of his pup. Seeing precum ooze and feeling his pup suffered enough pumped Bruce to completion. Watching Bruce arch, howl and feel him clench brought Clint to his own climax. Pulling out he heard a slight whimper.  
"It's ok. Just getting up to grab a towel. I don't think you want to sleep in spunk, do you?" Clint grabbed a towel from the bathroom and cane back cleaning then both up.  
Bruce snuggled against Clint, who chuckled. He really was happy to have his pup. Both feel asleep, waiting for Loki's next move.


	11. Planning and sitting back

Authors Note: Sorry for the long awaited update, just trying to figure out how to have this story come to a close. Once this story is done, ill get started on Danny Phantom story. After that one gets up and running i have a Xiolin Showdown fic i've had in the works for a few years. I don;t think i will be taking an request for a while. And I might go back and either redo or just update some of my other works, since i know I can type better, so for that I am willing to see if there is a story I wrote and you wanted up dated. One of the stories I will be doing is Trick or Treat ( That was rushed if I ever did write a story.) So enjoy these 3 updates I got uploaded and fixed, Let me know what yawl think and Please be respectful if i write something you don't like or something you don't want in one of my stories, don't read and DON'T use any foul language in the reviews. Thanks and Enjoy. I should have maybe one or two more chapters for this story, who knows the plot bunnies run this show.

Loki appeared in his room, in the castle. Doors always locked, no one knows the truth.(Watch Thor two). Settling down on the large bed, looking in on the avengers. Using a a scrying spell, he sees each avenger. Looking at the one window with Tony and Steve having a nice tickle fight. Getting an evil idea, casts a spell allowing Loki to whisper into the captains.  
"St-steveheheheve!" Tony shrieks, trying to bat Steve's hands away.  
Steve looked down, Tony all flushed. His chest heaving, trying to catch his breath. Loki tired of this cutesy love feast, gets right next to him and whispers.  
"Why do you want him? He's loud, annoying, nothing but trouble. He's not really needed on the team nor needs to be alive. Killing him will put him out of his misery. You'll be a hero for getting rid of the merchant of death! He's no better than red skull!" Loki hissed, seeing his words sink in,"Wrap your hands around his neck. It'd be so easy to snap it!" He guided Steve's hands to the nekos throat.  
Steve following the silent orders, squeeze.  
"S-Steve! Stop!" Tony's trying to yell, scratching at Steve's arms.  
"You are useless! Your no better than red skull! Your father was better and smarter than you!" Steve yelled, gripping Tony tighter.  
He didn't really know where this hate came from but, ran with it. Steve put more pressure on Tony. He wasn't paying attention to what was going on besides from killing Tony.  
"Miss. Widow! Get to Mr. Roger's room now! Get the others! Sir is in danger. Captain is strangling him!" Jarvis yelled, startling the assassin.  
Getting up from the couch bolted to where the danger was.  
"Steve! What the hell are you doing! You trying to kill Stark!" She ran over as the others gathered. Bruce trying hard not to hulk out, was pushed aside as Thor and Clint got into the room.  
"Whoa! Captain! What the hell!" Clint ran over and tried to pry Steve off only to be flung into the wall nearest to the bed, while Bruce ran to check Tony. Thor ran over, grabbing Steve by his neck and threw him into a wall, walking over he picked the captain up and calmly whispered into his ear.  
"You will stop this now. Think of Tony. You have to beat what ever spell my brother has on you." He dropped Steve. He next grabbed Tony and fled with Bruce at his side. Steve yelled, trying to get to Tony.  
"Cap, what the hell! What's wrong with you!" Clint yelled from where he was flung, aiming an arrow at him.  
"Tony needs to die! He's useless on the team! He's no better than the red skull! He's killed thousands of lives!" Steve panted, readying his shield.  
Thor held a trembling neko and followed by banner to Bruce's lab. He felt the man cling him, trying to breath.  
"Tony, breath. The Captain can't hurt you. The good doctor and I won't allow it. Nor will widow of black and eye of hawk. We will get to the bottom of this." Thor tried to reassure the scared man.  
"I-I can't believe he tried to... How could... I-oh God!" Tony curled in on himself, repeating this same words.  
"I would advise to sedate sir. His stress levels are rising abs it can't be good for the arc reactor." Jarvis piped in.  
Bruce scrambling, found a sedative. Giving Thor a glance, he grabbed an arm only to have it yanked back. Tony scrambled off the table and landed with a yelp.  
"St-stay away!" Tony yowled, backing into a corner.  
"Tony, calm down. We only want to help." Bruce tried to talk.  
Tony bolted for the door only to be grabbed round the wait by Thor. He thrashed in the vice like grip. Thor grabbed a flailing arm and presented it to Bruce. He stuck the needle in his arm, administering the sedative. Tony felt the liquid run through his veins. His struggling got less and less. Thor gently laid on the floor, Tony against his chest and petting his hair. Tony weakly tried to struggle but closed his eyes. Tears leaked out, and a whimper left his throat before stilling.  
"Set him on the table. I'll get him a blanket." Bruce directed Thor.  
"No need. He shall use my cape." He unhooked his cape from his shoulders, laying it over the sleeping man.  
"Now what the hell was that! Why would Steve do that!?" Bruce yelled throwing the needle watching it break.  
"This is Loki's doing." Thor said, stroking Tony's hair, who let a whimper out.  
Nat had Steve in a head lock, trying to knock him out. He kept bucking but, a little more pressure had him go limp. Getting some rope and cuffs cuffed Steve's hands together and bound him with many intricate knots. She slide to the floor, sweat on her brow, chest heaving. Clint limped from the other side of the bed.  
"What do you think happened?" Clint asked, helping Nat up.  
"I don't know but, I will get an answer!" She growled, stocking off to where Thor ran off.  
"You fucked up, cap." Clint sat up on a perch in the shadows.  
"Marvelous! Simply marvelous!" Loki gleefully shouted. He had watched the whole thing," I told them they'd regret messing with me." He lounged on his bed, like a cat who got the cream. Gleefully watching the chaos again. Loving how the captain strangle the man of iron. He loved how the man squirmed and saw the fear. He looked at two windows merge into one. Nat walked in, saw Tony asleep with Thor's cape. She saw Bruce trying to meditate and Thor next to Tony, petting his hair.  
"Can some one tell me what the hell that was!" She yelled, startling the two that were awake.  
"I believe my brother has played with the Captain." Thor ran a tired hand over his face.  
" I'm going to kill that bastard! Hasn't he screwed with us enough!" She paced.  
"Clint, why am I tied up?"


	12. Turn of Events

Authirs note: SUPER SUPER sorry, Life got in the way. I did have a 2 chapters done but my iPod deleted them and I had to redo the chapters on the fly. Again super sorry. Im gonna spit out another chapter either to day (sat) or Tomorrow (Sunday) Thanks again for sticking with me. As for my other stories, I will be writing them out completely and then upload each chapter every week or so.

"Well, Cap, to put it bluntly you tried to kill Tony by strangling him." Clint glared, aiming his bow and arrow at the bound Captain.

"WHAT?! No, I-I would never….I g-gotta to Tony." Steve began to struggle, trying to break free.

"Steve! Calm down. I think right now everyone needs to settle down." Clint said, coming from his perch.

"What the hell was that all about!?" Nat yelled, making two of the three occupants in the room jump.

"It seems my brother is toying with the Man of Iron and the good Captain. I believe he may be after the Man of Iron." Thor petted Tony, who whimpered.

"I think its best if we don't involve Tony's friends Miss. Pepper Potts and James Rhodey…" Nat began to explain but, stopped to hear a voice behind her.

"Not tell us what, Miss. Romanov?" Pepper calmly stated, arms crossed.

"Tony!" Rhodey yelled, running over to the curled up man, "What the FUCK happened?!We trusted you with Tony. Tony loves it here, what…How?!" Rhodey looked down and gasped, "I'm going to kill him!" Rhodey yelled taking off to find where Rogers was being held.

Pepper side stepped as Rhodey ran past with Nat on his heels. over to Tony. She soothed him as he whimpered and whipped away tears as they fell.

"Jarvis! Where's Rogers!" Rhodey yelled, not caring that Nat was following him.

He got an answer and picked up speed, getting into the elevator waiting for it to open on the correct floor. Getting out, he stomped his way to Roger's room.

"ROGERS! Your dead!" He lunged for the Captain, to be stopped by both Clint and Nat.

"Stand down, Lieutenant Colonel. NOW!l" Clint bellowed.

"No! He hurt my best friend! Tony is laying in the LAB with BRUISES around his NECK! From the looks of it had to be SEDATED! SO no I will NOT calm down!" Rhodey yelled.

"I…I don;t remember doing that. I just remember being so angry and Tony was the only one in the room…I…Oh god.." Steve paled, Clint noticed and grabbed a trash can and held under Steve.

The room was filled only with Steve retching. Once that was done, Clint put it to the other side of the room. Clint cut the roped and un-cuffed Steve who slumped to the floor.

"Your brother is a DICK HEAD!" Pepper yelled, soothing Tony who whimpered at the loud frequency.

"He's adopted?" Thor trying to lighten the mood.

"Wha… NO Steve!" Tony yelled, sitting straight up, only to fall with a thud on the floor.

"TONY!" "Man of Iron!" All three people yelled, gathering around him.

"Tony, calm down…" Pepper tried to calm the disoriented man.

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! STEVE tried to STRANGLE me!….Oh god..He…He…" Tony ran to the nearest trash can, as everything came back up. Tony curled into a ball, feeling tears slip down.

"Man of Iron, the good Captain loves you. This I know for sure…" Thor walked over to his team mate.

"I-I will be in my room…" Tony walked out, tail dragging behind and ear limp on his head.

Making his way up stairs, he entered the elevator as the other one open up. The three occupants, looked at the figure walk into the other elevator.

"Tony?" Steve gasped, Tony whirled around with wide eyes.

Tony quickly pushed the close button, as soon as he heard Steve say his name. Tony slide down the wall and waited for his floor to come up. Hearing a ding, he made his way quickly to his room. Scrambling for a bidding spot, he picked his closet. It was the perfect spot to hide. Walk in with many spaces, he hunkered down.

"Tony, wait!" He ran, stopping as the door closes, "I need to explain." Nat put a hand on his shoulder.

"Give him some space" Nat gently guided him to the couch in the main level of the Tower.

" I know what spell my brother placed on you. Its a suggestion spell, you give them a suggestion and it will take a life of its own." Thor stated drawing the four occupants attention.

"ROGERS!" Pepper Stormed up to him and slapped him. She stormed off to find Tony.

"Can't say I didn't deserve that. Man she can hit." Steve tried to soothe the sting.

"Tony, Tony please answer me?" Pepper called into the room, only to get a hint from Jarvis as to where Tony was hiding, "Oh, Tony." She saw him curled into a ball.

"P-pepper?' Tony sounded broken.

"Tony." Pepper walked over and pulled him towards her lap.

"Wh..Why would he do that? I-I I thought he l..loved me.." Tony sobbed burying his head into her shoulder.

"Tony, I know he loves you. I don't think he was in control of his actions. He loves you so much." Pepper soothed the sobbing neko.

"I am going to kill your brother, adopted or NOT!" Bruce calmly stated, trying to not to hulk out.

"…" Thor stared at the ground.

"We need to stay calm for Tony." Clint rubbed Bruce's hand, soothing his pup.

"Well, we won't get anything done of we're sulking down here. Lets go see Tony." Rhodey pushed off from the wall and made his way to the elevators, "Well?" He raised an eye brow the others quickly scrambled to get to the elevators.

The others found Pepper with a lap full of Tony, who's shoulders hook and mumbled words. Steve tried to contain his tears, but some slipped.

"T-Tony?" Steve chocked, slowly walking forward.

" ?" Tony sobbed, shaking his head.

"Man of Iron, Steve would never hurt you like he did. My brother put a suggestion spell on him." Thor walked over and knelt between the three on the floor.

"St-Steve?' Tony peeked towards Steve who had tears falling down his cheeks.

"Y-Yea, Tony?" Steve wanted to hold him and make all his pain go away, "Oomph." Steve fell backwards, arms encircling the lump on his chest.

Tony buried his face into Steve's chest. Steve leaned forward kissing the top of Tony's head. Rearranging both of them, Tony clung him.

"Tony, lets go sit on the bed, ok?" Steve asked, forgetting the others were there and getting a nod.

Getting up with the help of the others and made his way to the bed. Settling down his back to the headboard and arms protectively around Tony.

"Okay, I think I speak for all of us when I say this,lets go to bed, its like 2am." Rhodey said, corralling the others to leave.

"God! Why can't Loki leave us ALONE!" Tony whispered harshly.

"Tony, what?" Steve loosen his hold.

" I asked, why can't LOKI leave us ALONE!" Tony jumped up pacing as he yelled," I'm gonna kick his ass! He's screwed with us enough already. FIRST he turned me into a NEKO! SECONDLY, he turned Bruce into a DOG! THIRDLY, he made YOU STRANGLE ME! Thats where I draw the line! Tony seethed, punching the wall.

"TONY! Babe, please come to bed. Your stressed and thats not good for you." Steve walked over to Tony and enveloped him in a hug.

"How can you be so calm!" Tony mumbled into Steve's shoulder.

"Oh Im mad! Believe me! Im calm because you need me to be calm right now." Steve rubbed his back, guiding him to bed, "Lets lay down, okay?" Steve smiled gathering Tony onto his chest and scratched his ears hearing a low purring sound. He felt Tony's body relax and felt a tail curl round his wrist.

"Sleep while you can Man of Iron." An evil cackle rang through the night.


	13. brotherly bonding and Normalcy

Loki saw the scene he caused. Feeling like he wanted to gag, formed an idea about how to further screw with Tony. Entering the dream realm, he saw Tony and Steve curled up under a willow tree. He snapped his fingers causing the willow branches to grab tony and lift him off the ground a few feet. Tony yelped branches securing his arms and legs spread eagle, trying to get to Steve who stood there. Loki walked over and stood behind Steve.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Loki caressed Steve, who leaned into the touch.

"Steve?! Really? Get me DOWN! Reindeer games, I WILL kick your ASS! Let me DOW…Mhrpg!" Tony ranted only to be gaged.

"Now why would I do that. The fun has just begun." Loki slinked to where Tony was at face level."If I remember clearly, we had fun with this," Loki held a catnip filled gag, quickly he replaced the ordinary gag with the nip filled one,"Now we wait for the fun." Loki turned around and swayed his hips while walking to Steve.

Loki changed Steve's clothes, he now wore skin tight leather pants, that left nothing to the imagination and black soldier boots. Loki wrapped his arms around Steve's waist, whispering in his ear.

"Look at how flushed Tony is. How he's straining against the bonds, how he's wiggling. Don't you want to help?" He pushed Steve towards the flushed Neko.

"My,my,my, is my kitty a little hot and bothered?" CloneSteve caressed Tony's face, as the branches brought Tony to Steve's height, "Don't worry, we have all the time in the world to have fun." Steve grabbed both sides of Tony's face nipping and liking at his lips that were stretched around the gag.

The more steve tried to lick and nip his lips more saliva filled his mouth and made the gag release nip. Steve walked to his side, hands caressing under the shirt. Both hearing some groans, moans and mewling Steve smirked towards Loki. Loki snapped his fingers, leaving Tony in nothing but a cock ring. The cock ring was a blue one with a small star on the front and loki flipped the switch, causing the ring to vibrate. Tony bucked, as much as his bonds allowed.

REAL WORLD

In the real world Bruce and Clint cuddled. Bruce played with his head on Clint's chest. Clint running his hands over Bruce's dog ear.

"Don't worry, we will fix this…All of this." Clint vowed.

Clint moved one of his hands down to Bruce's side, rubbing it gently.

STEVES ROOM

Steve was sleeping, curled up against Tony. Feeling movement and hearing sounds he jolted awake. Looking around he felt Tony bucking and groaning.

"Tony? Tony, wake up. Tony!" He yelled shaking the neko,"Jarvis! Get Banner!" Steve held Tony close to his chest.

DREAM

"Look at you. Wantonly, flushed and needy. I bet my kitty wants some cream or would you rather be milked?" CloneSteve caressed Tony's face.

Tony looked at him, eyes glazed and face flushed. Pulling weakly at his bindings. He hung weakly, sweating heavily.

"Why not do both? Here." Loki snapped his fingers, making the cockring disappear and tossing so heating lube.

"Hear that, double the fun." CloneSteve coated his fingers and rubbed at Tony's opening.

Tony gave a low moan, saliva drooling down. Trying to get away from the fingers, but his binding pulling taught. Ensuring him he'd feel everything.

"Don't try and get away from me. That's not nice." CloneSteve smack Tony's ass, hearing a yelp.

REAL WORLD

"Dr. Banner, captain Rogers requires your assistance, immediately!" Jarvis's voice rang out startling both men.

Both men jumped up and raced towards Steve's room. Entering the room they saw Steve holding a whimpering and aroused Tony.

"I-I can't wake him!" Steve yelled trying to wake Tony up.

"Fuck!" Clint ran from the room to get Thor.

"Tony? Tony! Wake up!" Bruce yelled, looking a little green.

Tony continued to whimper and moan. Lightly thrashing, sweat covering his skin, and hair sticking to his forehead.

"I'm gonna kill Loki!" Steve yelled, as Clint raced back in with Thor.

"What is... Oh by Asgard! Loki what have you done?" Thor strode over to Tony picking him and quickly going to the bathroom.

Turning on the water to a cool temperature, filled the rub and gently placed Tony in. He held Tony to his chest as he sat in the cool water.

"Thor! What the hell.." Steve started to yell.

"Steven! The only way to break Loki's hold, on him is to bring his temperature down. Once it's down, we can waken him easier." Thor replied, cupping water and pouring it over Tony's head,"Steven if you would." Thor motioned to him, so Steve could switch places.

After figuring out how to get into the tub, Thor left to gather some blankets.

"Tony, wake up... Please." Steve begged, Tony who was still making groans, moans and mewling sounds.

Tilting Tony's head back a bit, slotted his lips over Tony's. Rubbing circles on Tony's temples.

DREAM LAND

"Why would you want to...wake up Tony... Please.." CloneSteve's voice changed.

"What!?" Loki yelled,"Get on with it!" He demanded, trying to gain better control of the dream plane.

CloneSteve released Tony's gag, making sure Tony was looking at him.

"Wake up, please." Clonesteve pleaded.

"Wha.." Tony replied hazily.

REAL WORLD.

"That's it, wake up." Steve encouraged.

"St-Steve?" Tony mumbled, slowing blinking his eyes.

"Welcome back to the real world.' Steve smiled looking at how owlishly Tony was blinking.

"Steve, why are we in the tub and….Im gonna kill him!" Tony stood up to fast, Steve caught him.

"Don't stand up so fast…" Steve guided them both to the bed, that has been switched clean.

"NO! Steve, h-he's screwed with me enough! He's screwed with you as well and he did it again!" Tony's tail lashed out.

"What happened?" Steve sat, knowing Tony needed to talk this out.

"W-we were under a cherry blossom tree… cuddling. He had the tree restrain me, put a cat nip filled gag in my mouth and used you to screw with me!" Tony's eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Tony, baby, come here." Steve opened his arm, and an armful of Tony.

"Jarvis, inform the team we have an emergency team meeting," Steve held him, "Lets go and talk with the team, ok?" Steve bundled Tony up in blanket carrying him to the main living room. He hushed Tony when he was being fussy.

Arriving to the living room, he sat down with a lap full of Tony. He huddled closer to Steve. He really didn't want to face the rest of his team.

"Ah, its good to see that you are awake, Young Stark.' Thor commented as he entered.

"Good to see your better, Tony kitty." Clint tried to joke with him.

"Eat it, birdbrain." Tony took the bait and smiled at Barton.

"What happened now, Stark? Steve?" Nat asked coming in.

"Tony mind if look you over?" Banner asked, pushing his glasses up,"Please?"

"Im fine, just little shaken up." Tony mumbled.

"Can I at least check your blood pressure?" Banner asked.

"Sure." Tony caved in.

As Dr. Banner took Tony's blood pressure, the devised way to get loki to come and make him reverse his spell. The plan was to leave Tony alone and wait for Loki, only thor would be in the home. So the next morning the team minus Tony and Thor, went out. Thor hid in an adjacent room from the garage, waiting to hear Loki's voice.

"How long does it take for an annoying God of Mischief to come here?!" Tony growled.

"May I suggest you work on something, sir?" Jarvis voiced, trying to get his creators mind off things.

" I do need to work on Cap's shield," Tony sat in his swivel chair and swiveled over to his work station, "Jarvis music, please?" Tony began to tinker with the shield.

"Isn't this what got you in to trouble like last time?" Loki appeared behind tony.

"Thor! NOW!" Tony shouted, pushing back causing Loki to fall.

Loki coughed, putting a hand on the chair that hit his stomach. Not noticing that Thor stalked behind him. He grabbed Loki's arms pulling them behind him and binding them with a belt.

"Thor what in Asgard are you doing! Release me at ONCE!" Loki struggled, demanding to be set free.

"I am truly sorry but, I cannot. You have to be punished for what you have done. Man of Iron, has left of a nice array of new toys," Thor leaned close and bit Loki's ear lobe, hearing a moan he smirked,"Some one likes that, do they?" Thor let his hands roam over Loki.

He heard little moans and mewling coming form Loki. Kicking Loki's legs apart, slid one of his own legs in between Loki. Adding a bit of pressure and stimulation, he hear Loki's breath hitch.

"All you have to domes change them back and this torture will end. If not, it will get worse. I know Midgard torture, Brother." He licked the side of Loki's neck and bit down, trying to make a bruise form.

"N-Never!" Loki stubbornly shouted.

"I was hoping you say that." Thor chuckled, picking loki up and putting him on his shoulder. He walked over and grabbed his hammer and found a spot on the cold ground to have fun.

Setting Loki down, he straddled him. He grabbed his arms and placing them above his head, placing his hammer in the space between the arms. Keeping them above his head. Raking his eyes over Loki, began to to undress Loki. All Loki could do was demand to be let go. He only received a head shake, Once Loki was only left in boxers, Thor got up and got a few of the toys. Holding some clamps, a wand and warming and calling lube, smirked.

"Last chance, if not I will make you beg me to stop." Thor played with a nipple, making it go erect.

"Hngnnaa… Never!" Loki cursed.

Thor shrugged, getting the eating lube smeared it on both nipples. He blew on them, causing Loki to arched and moan. Clipping a nipple, Loki moaned trying to tug as his bonds. Loki heard a low buzzing sound fill the space.

"Wh-what i-s nhgg..th-that?" Loki asked, trying to distract Thor.

"This, Brother is a Hitachi wand. It supposed to being emend pleasure…. or torture. It depends on who and how its wielded." Thor put the want on the chain of the clamps.

Loki arched up, head thrown back and a loud mewl sound was heard. Moving the wand off and on the chain, he chuckled. He looked down and saw a tent in Loki's boxers. Moving the wand down, he heard a displeasured moan.

"Whats wrong?" Thor asked, smirking seeing Loki's face flushed, hair sticking to his forehead.

He moved the wand over the tent, he heard loki cursing and yelling.

"Oh, god.." Loki shouted, clamping his legs together.

"Just call me Thor," Thor smirked, hearing Loki's cries of pleasured torture ring though the garage,"I wouldn't do that." Thor warned.

"Wh-why….Hnnggggg… Is thahahaat?!" Loki shouted, feeling the vibrations increase.

"Thats why. Getting close? Can you feeling the tingled pleasures running through your veins?" Thor leaned next to Loki's, sucking on the hickey that began to form. Seeing a nod, backed off.

"Wha.. What!?" Loki shouted wanting the vibrations to continue.

"Ill continue if and only iif, dear brother, you change Man of Iron and Dr. Banner back." He lightly traced his finder over the rod, looking at Loki only got a shake of his no,"I can keep this up all day." Thor sat back, seeing Loki's face flushed, his hip moving a little to get some friction.

UP STAIRS

Up stairs curled up in the sun, waiting for either Thor to come up with Loki ready to change him and Banner back or Steve and the others to return from where ever they wine off to. Tony drifted off, feeling the warmth of the sun roam over him and feel asleep. A few hours passed and Steve got a call from Thor that Loki would change them back. Steve looked to Banner and saw his normal human self, getting excited he raced home. Entering the tower, he spotted tony curled up in front of the back door. Dropping next to him, gathered him in his arms and squeezed.

"Gah! Steve! Can't breath!" Tony wiggled.

"Oh my gosh!" Steve released him and hugged him gently,"Tony! NO ears or tail!" He kissed Tony, causing them both to fall back with Steve on top.

"Guys get a room!" Clint shouted, throwing a pillow at them.

"How? Steve? Did you have something to do with it?" Tony asked, sitting in Steve's lap.

"Neigh, Man of Iron. Tis was my doing." Thor tugged an embarrassed Loki in front of him, with one hand and his Scepter

"Do I want to know?" Tony asked, not really sure if he did.

"NO!" Loki yelled, wrenching his arm out of hors hold and grabbing his Scepter.

"Brother!" Thor yelled.

Loki disappeared with a cloud of smoke, leaving everyone baffled.

"Im just glad things are back to somewhat normalcy.' Tony said, glad to be back.

"So Thor what did you do?" Nat asked.

"spent some quality time with Loki. Tis was long over due." Thor smirked, going into the kitchen to get pop tarts.

"So what about you two, Clint? Banner?" Nat smirked as the two men in question blushed deep red and both ran off to their room, "Just another day in Avengers Tower." Nat followed Thor to get coffee.


End file.
